amar sin limites
by girlpunk
Summary: AU dos vidas distintas...solo un deseo...encontrar el amor y su propia felicidad...zutara!dejen reviews...x3
1. conociendonos

**conociendonos**

* * *

era de noche...pero katara muy aburrida decide salir a dar una vuelta... 

por el camino encuentra a aang y a toph riendose ...y a katara le parecia algo extraño...  
**aang y toph...juntos...-**pensaba

cuando ella se acerca a ellos ve que seguian comentando y les dice...

**que pasa...-**pregunto  
**sabias que...te acuerdas de la nueva casa que estaban construyendo y que terminaron hace algunas semanas**...-comento aang  
...**bueno ahy nuevo vecinos...ademas el joven no esta tan mal...-**comento toph de manera burlona

al decir esto toph se despidio y se va con aang...apresuradamente

a katara le parecia algo sospechoso...**vecinos nuevos...-**se preguntaba**...-ire a ver...-**dijo

mientras katara se acercaba a ver quienes eran...pudo notar a un joven gritandole a su hermana...y pudo escuchar lo que le decia...

**azula...dame eso...**-grito zuko  
**para que quieres un cuchillo de cocina zuzu!!...-**decia azula burlandose  
**no es cualquier cosa...es una reliquia...ademas no me digas zuzu...-**cada vez se ponia zuko irritable...

katara se aserco mas...cuando azula tira la cosa mas preciada de zuko al suelo...el lo recoje...pero no se dio cuenta... y lo estaba apuntando muy cerca al rostro de katara...el se asusto y lo escondio en su bolsillo de su pantalon...

**lo...siento...-**dijo tartamudeando  
**esta bien...no te preocupes...-**contesto katara mientras le mostraba una sonrrisa en su rostro...

azula se aserco atras de zuko y le susurro...-**porque no te presentas zuzu...  
azula...-**dijo zuko en un susurro

**soy katara...y tu...  
yo soy zuko...-**contesto  
**mucho gusto...quisiera quedarme a conversar pero tengo que ir a mi casa...no le dije nada a sokka que saldria...asi que otro dia hablamos...-**sin nada mas que hacer katara se fue corriendo a su casa...

una vez que katara se retiro...azula se acerco a zuko...

**ahy soy zuko...-**empezo a burlarse azula  
**deja de molestarme...-**grito zuko mientras entraba a su nueva casa...

al entrar noto a su padre cargando algunos libros a su despacho de la nueva casa...zuko solo lo miro y se dirigio a su nueva habitacion...al entrar se sento en su cama y empeso a recordar...  
**la relacion con mi padre es muy dificil...el se ocupaba de sus asuntos y yo de los mios...-**pensaba  
**...y mi padre nunca compartio sus asuntos y cosas conmigo...-**dijo en voz alta...

luego se recosto y decidio dormir...ya que se sentia agoviado...  
tuvo un sueño muy peculiar...empezo a imaginar a su madre...  
los momentos mas felices de zuko en su niñez...era cuando su madre lo llamaba...

**zuko...ven acompañame...-**le decia  
luego el se acerca...a un paso timido...y sabia que era su madre...y sin decir nada la abraza...  
**tanto tiempo sin verte...porque te fuiste de mi lado...-**gritaba mientras de sus ojos empezaba a brotarle algunas lagrimas...no sabia si era de felicida o porque en verdad la extrañaba...  
**no zuko...no llores...-**le decia mientras desaparecia por la espesa niebla...

**no!!...-**grito zuko...cuando depronto se despierta muy asustado...mira a su alrededor y sabia que todo era un sueño...

**con solo verte me basta para hacerme feliz...para hacerme sentir que hubo un momento, aunque haya sido solo un instante en que mi madre estuvo siempre en mis recuerdos...-**hablo en un susurro mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------->

katara al llegar a su casa vio a sokka de pie en la puerta...

**que hacias en la calle katara...  
eso no te importa...**-grito ella mientras se acercaba a su hermano...  
**sabes...han llegado nuevos vecinos...-**le susurro  
**asi...supe que varias amigas mias se** **mueren por el nuevo chico...-**dijo sokka con mucha envidia en sus palabras  
**claro si es tan...lindo...-**dijo katara mientras entraba a su habitacion dejando a sokka con duda...  
**lindo...?-**pregunto en un susurro...mientras cerraba la puerta

* * *

ya habia amanecido y el despertador de katara no la habia despertado para que le habise que debe irse al colegio...asi q' se levanta desesperadamente y se cambia muy rapido para que el autobus no la deje...  
saliendo ya de la casa sin tomar desayuno por la desesperacion se dirige directamente al paradero y encuentra a toph...

**que pasa...parece que has visto un monstruo...-**le dijo  
**no...solo que...**  
pero no termino ya que vino el autobus y subio desesperada...al ver su reaccion toph solo rio...

una vez ya llegando al colegio...  
katara va directamente a su salon...ya que era prinsipio de año queria saber que salon le tocaria...  
de pronto ve un salon que dice tercero "A" y al costado una lista de los alumnos...ella busca su nombre y lo encuentra...ya al saber que ese era su salon...entra muy orgullosa y toma asiento...ya que habia corrido demasiado...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------->

azula camina despacio...hasta la habitacion de zuko...entra y noto que no estaba ahy...ella desilucionada sale de la habitacion...

**seguro zuko esta en la calle...-**dijo azula

despues escucho la puerta de la entrada de la casa que se habia cerrado...y era zuko el que salia necesitaba respirar aire puro...  
ya el afuera se dirige a una tienda muy peculiar...al entrar encuentra a sokka y el le dice...

**tu no...traes nada con mi hermana verdad...-**le dijo sokka algo agresivo  
**pero que estas diciendo...-**contesto  
**te estare vigilando...no solo porque eres nuevo y tienes casi mi edad te dejare que seas mi amigo...o el enamorado de mi hermana...sino te las veras conmigo...-**dijo apuntandole el dedo  
**me estas amenazando...  
tomalo como quieras...-**contesto sokka mientras se retiraba de la tienda

zuko solo escucho lo que el le habia digho...pero no le importo...

* * *

ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde y katara estaba saliendo del colegio...cuando en su delante se le aparece jet y la saluda...pero ella lo ignora y se retira del lugar...y el solo la observava...

luego aparece aang y la saluda y ella le contesta luego aparece toph y se van juntos...  
ellos dejan a katara en la puerta de su casa y se retiran despidiendose...  
katara entra y lo estaba esperando sokka sentado en el comedor...

**quieron hablar contigo katara...**  
**que pasa sokka...-**contesta  
**acabo de hablar con tu enamorado y...**  
pero katara interrumpio diciendole...-**el no es nada...entiendes...dejame de estar vigilando...-**al decir esto ella sale de su casa...primero dejo su mochila y cerro la puerta...de tal fuerza dejando a sokka mudo por la reaccion de ella...

luego de haber salido de su casa ella se dirige al restaurante mas cercano...  
pero se da la sorpresa que estaba zuko...  
ella se acerca y el le dice...

**estas sola...verdad...  
si...-**contesto  
**si quieres podemos almorzar juntos...-**dijo zuko...al escuchar la propuesta katara ella solo acepta...

**continuara...**

**

* * *

bueno aca les traigo mi nuevo fic con el primer capi  
ojala lo hayan disfrutado...x3**

bueno...bye  
hasta mi proxima actualizacion------------------------> dejen reviews


	2. un accidente

**Un accidente...x3**

**Aveces los accidentes pasan...pero hay que saberlos superar... **

* * *

katara se sento en una de las sillas mientras esperaba que viniera el mozo...y a la vez quiso empezar a comversar...pero zuko la interumpio...

**dime...tu vives con tu hermano...verdad?...-**pregunto  
**si...porque...seguro que...  
si...al verme me grito...y eso no me gusto...-**volvio a interrumpir zuko

katara al escucharlo se puso triste...pero no sabia como expresarlo para q' el no se diera cuenta...

**sabia que mi hermano otra vez estaba tomando en serio el papel de padre luego que mi padre se fue a japon por su trabajo y fue un error dejarlo encargado a sokka para que me cuide...-**penso mientras se ponia irritable

**que edad tienes...-**pregunto zuko  
**haa...este 14...-**dijo**...-y tu?-**pregunto rapidamente  
**17...recien cumplidos**

zuko sabia que katara era muy joven...y dijo...

**por eso fue q' tu hermano me grito...porque eres aun una jovensita...**  
**que!...pero que me dijiste!...-**grito katara alterada  
**es solo una broma...  
no me gustan las bromas pesadas...-**contesto ella

katara lo observo y empezaron a reir juntos los dos...

------------------------------------------------------->

mientras sokka estaba en la casa...empeszo a dar vueltas y cada vez poniendose muy enojado...por la reaccion de katara...eso no le parecio gracioso y rapidamente saco una de sus casacas se la puso y salio...

mientras tanto...katara y zuko salian del restaurante...ella vio a su hermano salir...jalo a zuko del brazo hacia un callejon y se escondio detras de el...para que sokka no la notara...  
zuko sabia el porque katara se escondia pero no quiso decir nada...

**bueno sera mejor que me valla...-**dijo katara  
**esta bien...otro dia nos veremos...-**diciendo esto zuko se retira...

katara cruza la calle...y entra a su casa...

------------------------------------------------------->

luego de que zuko estaba dirigiendose a su casa...encuentra a azula en la puerta de pie...esperandolo...

**zuzu... te acaban de traer el televisor...  
pero que dices...  
si... ya lo trajeron...-**dijo azula  
**que bien ire a ver...-**dijo zuko mientras se dirigia a su cuarto y dejando a azula afuera...

entrando zuko a su habitacion encuentra a su televisor...dentro de una caja

**pensaba que me lo ivan a traer recien hasta mañana...-**dijo mientras observava

mientras se asercaba a sacar el televisor de la caja y al conectarlo en el toma corriente...sin darse cuenta parecia que estaba malogrado porq' no estaba muy bien fijado en la pared...a zuko no le importo el toma corriente cuando al conectar el televisor...las luces de la casa se apagan y hubo un corto sircuito...como todo estaba oscuro zuko no vio las llamas que estaban apareciendo ...dempronto una llama con fuerza va directo al lado izquierdo defrente a su rostro...

azula desde afuera persivia que en la habitacion de zuko...el estaba gritando...e inmediatamente va defrente a llamar a los bomberos y a la ambulancia...y a la vez a su padre...

------------------------------------------------------->

katara volvio a salir de su casa...eso le aterraba estar sola y deside ir a ver a zuko...al llegar noto que habian llegado unos bomberos y que la casa estaba rodeada de gente...luego vio pasar una ambulancia...

ella muy preocupada...le pregunta a una señora...

**que es lo que pasa señora?...-**pregunto katara  
**creo q' ha pasado un accidente dentro de esa casa...-**respondio

katar muy intrigada...solo se queda pensativa luego a lo lejos ve a toph con aang llegando muy apresurados donde se encontraba katara...

**katara que pasa?...-**pregunto aang  
pero katara no contesto

de pronto vio que salian enfermeros sacando a alguien de la casa...pero katara, toph ni aang podian ver quien era...luego aang vio que la ambulancia se retiraba rapidamente...

katara muy preocupada en medio de la multitud...encuentra a azula y le pregunta...

**que es lo que pasa?  
zuzu...tuvo un accidente...y seguro que ahorita lo estan llevando al hospital...-**comento

aang se aserco a ella la jalo del brazo...

**katara...sera mejor que...  
dejame...-**grito katara interrumpiendo a aang  
**pero que te pasa...-**dijo toph  
**solo...quiero estar sola...-**al decir esto se va del lugar...

------------------------------------------------------->

katara va defrente a su casa... al entrar encuentra a sokka

**ya vez lo que le acaba de pasar a tu enamorado...**

pero katara no contesta...luego de un rato y le dice...

**callate...eso no te importa...-**grito katara mientras se dirigia a la cocina...estaba muy preocupada...no sabia lo que le habia pasado a zuko... y esos pensamientos la perturbavan...deseaba olvidar todo y se va a su habitacion a descansar...

------------------------------------------------------->

al amanecer katara no tenia ganas de ir al colegio... solo queria seguir durmiendo...luego de un rato suena su celular...y contesta

**si...que pasa  
katara...ven a mi casa ahorita...se donde esta internado zuko...  
que!!...-**dijo katara emocionada  
**si ven ahorita...  
esta bien toph...ahorita voy...esperame!!**

luego katara corto la conversacion y decide cambiarse rapido...ya que estaba emocionada porque queria ver a zuko en buenas condiciones...y deseaba verlo bien...

**continuara...**

* * *

**bueno aca les traigo el otro capi...**

**(creo q' me esta saliendo todo lindo)---> pero se va a poner mejor... x3**

**bye ... cuidense ---> hasta la otra actualizacion...**

**--->dejen reviews**


End file.
